


More Mature Than You Think

by Suzukipot



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuo Shima was never an important member of the Capsules anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Mature Than You Think

"Shut up. Don't order me around." 

It had started with a simple order. Kaneda told me to go do something, I can't remember now, but I wasn't about to. I was done being Kaneda's errand boy. This was at my breaking point. 

I knew that, to Kaneda, I just sounded like an annoying little kid, a petulant child, but I had meant it. I hadn't said it all too seriously either, which probably didn't help. Kaneda stopped and turned around. He had a look of trying patience on his face.

"Look, Tetsuo-"

"No. Stop it Kaneda. I'm sick of you bossing me around more than the others. For Christ's sake that new kid should be getting the hazing, not me." 

Kaneda's eyes glinted with something, I couldn't tell what but it didn't look good. His tone became a lot more serious. 

"All I did was ask you to go get our bikes ready." 

Oh. So that was what it was. Well, my point still stood. 

"Yeah, I'm always the one who has to get our bikes ready! Or pay for our drinks! Or-"

"Look, just drop it, ok? I don't feel like arguing."

And there he went, ignoring what I was saying. Again. My eye twitched in anger. 

"No."

"What?"

"No. No, I won't drop it! Kaneda why do you keep treating me like a little kid? I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Kaneda stood, straightened his jacket and downed the rest of his drink. He gave me one last glance as he wiped off his mouth with his hand.

"I'm going home."

I stood suddenly, hitting my knee on the table but ignoring it. Kaneda started to walk away.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Kaneda!" 

All of the Harukiya seemed to go dead silent and Kenda stopped in his tracks. 

"You don't have to protect me. I can fend for myself." 

Kaneda just stood there, back turned to me. After a few moments he finally walked out of the Harukiya. I heard his bike rev and speed away. For the rest of the night I spent all of my money trying to drink the night away. 

I don't know why I'm thinking about this now, as I make my way through the Olympic Stadium, with Kaori on my heels. Maybe it's because I need to remind myself of the dumb shit Kaneda's done to me for years. I need to remind myself why I'm angry at him. I need to remind him that I'm not a little kid anymore.


End file.
